The 1st Date
Authors Note This story takes place six years after Everything has Changed. There might be stories in between this one and Everything has Changed. Numbuh26 is the owner of this story. On to the Story -(Ferb's POV) I am standing outside Gretchen's front door. Phineas and Isabella are standing behind me. I sallow hard and ring the bell. My heart is beating fast, and then the door is opened by Gretchen. She is wearing a red pro ice hockey jersey and purple and light green pajama bottoms. Her hair is messy like she had just woke up. "Hey Iz, Hey Ferb, Hey Phineas" she said sleepily. "Whos at the door Gretchen?" Ihear her mom call from inside. "Just my friends mom" Gretchen calls back. "Invite them in dear" Her mom said coming to the front door. -(Isabella's POV) I am sitting on the edge of Gretchen's bed. She is in her bathroom getting dressed. I glance at her alarm clock: 11:00 AM it reads. "You could have given me a warning Isabella," She said from the bathroom "How?" I ask "Phone call" She said "Oh yeah, I ummm, lost my phone" I tell her. "I'll help you find it later" she says coming out of the bathroom. She is now dressed in blue jeans, and a light grey short sleeve shirt. "Ferb was the one who came up with the idea of a double date, me and Phineas, and you and him" I tell her as she is brushing out her hair. "Ferb's idea?" she asks me, blushing, and then changing the subject:" I can't believe my hair has gotten as long as my shoulder blades." -(Gretchen's POV) I wake up this morning at 10:45, and I barely finished eating my breakfast when Ferb rings my doorbell. I'm still half asleep from last.So Isabella is in my room. She informed me that Ferb, Phineas and her coming over and doing a double date was Ferb's idea. I start blushing because I really like him. "You changed the subject" Isabella states. "I did?" I ask her innocently. "Yes you did and I know what you are doing" she repiles. I laugh and wink at her. Then I start pulling on my grey tennis shoes. She just shakes her head. "So any suggestions for the double date?" I ask Isabella. "Well the boys suggested rollerskating" she answered. -(Phineas's POV) Ferb and I are sitting in the living room of Gretchen's house.Ferb is for the first time nervous about a girl. It took a lot of encouragement from me and my girlfriend, Isabella to even get him to ask Gretchen out. He really likes Gretchen. He started liking her a lot about five years ago, the year after her dad died. Ferb is just staring at the floor. The clock on the wall is ticking in the silence. "Would you young men like a drink?" Gretchen's mom asks us breaking the silence. "No thank you" Ferb answers, saying something for the first time since we were invited in. (Ferb’s POV) To be honest, I am extremely nervous. This is the first time I ever asked a girl out, much less Gretchen. I mean Phineas and myself have known Gretchen and Isabella longer than we have known the other Fireside Girls. “Would you young men like a drink?” Gretchen’s mom asks Phineas and myself. “No thank you” I answer, speaking for the first time since we were invited in. “What about you Phineas?” Gretchen’s mom asks Phineas. “No thank you” he answers. We hear Gretchen and Isabella coming down the stairs. Isabella was wearing a white and pink tye-dyed shirt, blue jeans and pink shoes. Gretchen is wearing a light grey t-shirt, blue jeans and grey tennis shoes. The grey she was wearing gave her blue eyes, a grey tinge. She had her long reddish-brown hair clipped back. “Wow you look nice” I say getting up. “Really?” she asks blushing. (I wonder why) “Yes” I tell her honestly, mostly because the only outfits I have seen her in are: 1. Her Fireside Girls uniform, 2. The outfit she wore at her Dad’s Funeral, 3.her martial arts uniform, when she was late for one of the Fireside Girls meetings. “Mom what do you think?” Gretchen asked her mom. “You look nice dear” Her mom answers. “Thanks mom” she says earnestly and then turning to Phineas and me she asks “So what are we doing?” “Roller skating, if that’s ok” I answer. (Gretchen’s POV) “Sweet” I say, head to the storage closet. “Whatcha doin Gretchen?” Isabella asks me. "Making sure I grab the right duffel bag" I reply, my voice muffled. "You have more than one duffel bag?" Izzy asks me. "Yes" I reply coming out of th closet with a duffel bag clearly marked "Roller Skates: Gretchen". I smile at the writing at the writing on it. So does my mom. I sling it over my shoulder. I feel the wheels of my skates pressing in to my back. "Be back by 10pm please" My mom says as we walk out the door. "Ok Mom" I call back. (Phineas's POV) "Your mom let you borrow her car?" Gretchen asks surprised. "Yes, yes she did" I answer her question. "As long as we don't run over trash cans" Ferb comments. "Candace?" Izzy asks. "Yeah" I answer. We get in the car. Me and Izzy are in the front. Gretchen and Ferb are in the backseat. Gretchen tosses her duffel in the back with Izzy's, Ferb's, and mine. Gretchen is sitting directly behind Izzy and Ferb is sitting directly behind me. I start the car, make sure everyone has thier seatbelts on,and pull out from the curb. Gretchen and Ferb are looking out the windows. I wink at Izzy and turn up the radio and "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" was playing. (Isabella's POV) Gitchee Gitchee Goo is playing on radio, and if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that Phineas had planned that. He is singing along, and then Gretchen and i jion in. Then Ferb jions in, all the while smiling at Gretchen. She is blushing and smiling, but she is staring at the back of my headrest. I glance back and I notice Ferb and Gretchen are holding hands but still not looking at each other. Both of them are blushing though they look kinda embrassed. The song ends and Phineas turns the radio back down. We stop at a red light and Ferb unbuckles his belt and slides closer to Gretchen and buckles the new seatbelt. She blushes even redder. (Gretchen's POV) He is holding my hand. I can't help blushing harder. My cheeks feel like they are going to fall off, I am blushing and smiling so hard. Phineas pulls in to the parking lot of the roller rink. We all get out, Ferb lets go of my hand so I can get out of the car. I see Izzy and Phineas getting everyone's duffels out of the back of the car. They are whispering to each other. Izzy brings me my duffel bag, which I sling over my right shoulder. Phineas hands Ferb his duffel which he slings over his left shoulder. He grabs my hand again. I lean close to him and whisper the last line of the song, which we had sung together as Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, "Gitchee Gitchee Goo means I love you." He blinks in surprise. We are at the door now. Phineas and Izzy look at the two of us with interest. (Ferb's POV) I had to blink, Gretchen just told me that she loves me. I am speechless. She springs this on me as we are at the dood of the roller rink.Phineas, Isabella, Gretchen and I sign the liability waviers and pay the entrance fee. Phineas comes over to me. I let go of Gretchen's hand again. "I'll be back" she tells me. She goes over to Isabella and they sit on a bench and pull off thier tennis shoes. "So Ferbo, my brother I saw Gretchen whisper something in your ear. What did she say?" Phineas asks me, brushing off his light orange shirt. "She told me that she she loves me" I say quietly,"I wanted to be the one who said it first, but now I am going to tell her that I love her back." "Wow, Izzy had known that she liked you since the year her dad died" Phineas tells me. The girls have their roller skates on now. While Phineas and I had been talking we had been putting ours on.We go over to the girls and we head out on to the floor. I take Gretchen's hand pull her along. Once we get a distance from Isabella and Phineas, I tell her "I love you too, Gretchen." Unfortunately at this exact point in time, Gretchen slips on a slick spot and falls on her butt. Since we are holding hands I fall too. I get up and then help her up. Isabella and Phineas are now watching us, so I pull Gretchen close and kiss her. All three of them look surprised, and then she kisses me back. She then winks at me, lets go of my hand and takes off at full speed. (Isabella's POV) "What did you tell her?" Phineas hisses in my ear. "What do you mean Phineas?" I ask him as I watch Ferb and my best friend fall. "She told Ferb that she loves him" he states simply, and then noting the expression on my face, " good thing he loves her." "He does" I ask "I mean I knew that Gretchen liked Ferb for a while but I didn't know he liked her back." We watch Ferb help Gretchen up. Ferb now does something, that if Phineas and I hadn't been stopped on her skates, we oursleves would have fallen over. Ferb kissed Gretchen, and then she kissed him back. She then takes off at full speed with a broad smile on her face. As she comes flying past Phineas and me, she grabs my hand. She stops about five feet away from Ferb. (Phineas's POV) Wow. I know I have always said the Ferb was a man of action, but even I wasn't expecting him to do that. Gretchen kissed him back so I guess the feeling is mutual. Izzy and Gretchen are standing five feet from me and five feet from Ferb. They start talking, but at that super-fast girl talk that no one but another girl could follow. Ferb and i skate over to them, ans Gretchen blushes when Ferb stops next to her. "Wow Ferb, i didn't expect you to do that" I tell him. Ferb just smiles and nods. He takes Gretchen's hand.Off they go. Izzy laughes and grabs my hand and off we go. -(Gretchen's POV) Ferb and I skating hand in hand. izzy and Phineas are doing the same. Then we hear a familar voice ring out across the roller rink: "Hey Dinnerbell, Beanpole McGee" I hear Ferb sigh.I really wish that Buford would stop calling Ferb "Beanpole McGee". I know Izzy doesn't like Buford calling Phineas "Dinnerbell". I look over to the mouth of the rink, not only do I see Buford but Baljeet, Ginger, and Katie. I let go of Ferbs hand as Katie and Ginger skate up to us. Both of them started smirking when they caught the expressions on Ferb's and my faces. "Stop that smirking" I mutter loud enough for them to hear. Katie grabs my left wrist and Ginger grabs my right wrist. Together they pull me halfway around the rink. "OK you are grinning way too much," Ginger says. "Spill it" Katie comments. "You guys really want me to tell you right now?" I ask them. They look at each other and answer in usion “Yes” “Ferb asked me on a date” I tell them, “By the way where is Irving and Adyson?” “Getting their skates out of the car” Ginger replies. “Yeah Buford slugged Irving,” Katie said with a scowl on her face. “There you are Gretchen” Ferb says as he skates up to us. “Katie your boyfriend just came in.” “Thanks Ferb” Katie says and then skates over to Irving. “And to think he started out as just a fan of Phineas and Ferb” Ginger states. “Adyson looks mad” Ferb says looking over at Buford and Adyson. (Ferb’s POV) “Buford is in trouble now” Ginger says and then skates over to her boyfriend Baljeet. “Hey Gretchen I have something to ask you” I say cautiously. “What is it Ferb?” She asks me. “Will you be my girlfriend?” I ask her. “You really needed to ask?” She says questioningly. “Well I didn’t know what you would say” I reply. “The answer is obvious, especially when you kissed me and I kissed you back” She says. “I just wanted to be sure” I say. “You talk way too much” She says placing her finger on my lips. “But I don’t, I am the thinker. Phineas is the talker” I say, taking her wrist and moving her hand. “Whatever you say but let’s just skate” Gretchen, my girlfriend (Can I just say it feels good to say that), says taking my wrist and leading the way. “All right everyone it’s time for the first couple’s skate of the day” The DJ announces. Several of the skaters leave the floor. Most of them are leaning against the barrier walls. Some of them skate over to the snack bar. The rest skate over the arcade area. It is a slow song. I take Gretchen’s hand in mine and we skate to the rhythm of the song. In my opinion the song didn’t last long enough. “All right that was the couple’s skates, now everyone is allowed on the floor now” The DJ announced. The single skaters joined back in. I bring Gretchen closer to me and wrap my arm around her waist. She smiles and blushes. I look at my watch 3:30pm it reads. Wow we’ve been here since 12:00pm; it took us an hour to get through the traffic from Gretchen’s house. I lean in and mutter into her “Three and a half hours” She turns and looks at me and then says “It took you longer than that to kiss me” “I didn’t mean it like that” I reply “Three hours since we got here, I know,” She says. “I know that you know that” I reply. She starts grinning wildly. I can see that spark in her eyes. We decide to take a break from skating and go over to the snack bar. We both get a hot dog and a soda. We sit down on one of the benches. Now we are watching the other skaters skate around. Phineas sits down next to me. Isabella sits next to him. They got something from the snack bar. Gretchen rests her head on my shoulder and I catch a whiff of her shampoo, it smells sweet like cherry blossoms. I catch my brother and his girlfriend looking over at us. “Yeah its official, we are now boyfriend/girlfriend.” I say in answer to their inquiring looks. 'Three Hours Later' (Phineas’ POV) It’s Six-Thirty now. Ferb and Gretchen have been officially boyfriend/girlfriend for three hours. So we just left the roller rink. I am driving, and Ferb and Gretchen are sitting in the back seat side by side. I l look up in the rearview mirror. I catch Ferb looking at me with a grin on his face. (Isabella’s POV) “Fast food okay with everyone?” Phineas asks. “Yeah” Ferb says “Fine by me” Gretchen and I say. I am truly happy for my best friend. I am happy for my boyfriend’s brother. I can see that Ferb is happy that he asked Gretchen out today. This is the happiest I have seen Gretchen since her dad died. “Where was your step-dad this morning Gretchen?” I ask her. “He got called to the company’s location in Massachusetts” She replied. Category:Fanon Works